Drunk Vampire
by Swan Tattoo
Summary: Porque hasta los vampiros pasados de copas son capaces de convertirse en los peores borrachos de la historia. Yui hubiese deseado no regresar del supermercado y enfrentarse a diez lunáticos fuera de consciencia. Especialmente cuando uno trata de violarla sexualmente y el otro no para de pedirle matrimonio con una daga de plata. [Drabbles Larguitos] [Lime, romance, humor]
1. Drabble 1: Crazyland

**Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Reject.**

Narración.

―Dialogo.

―Aclaraciones―.

" _Pensamientos_ ".

 **Palabras resaltadas.**

* * *

 **Título:** Drunk Vampire.

 **Autora:** Lovely Swan.

 **Géneros:** Comedia, romance.

 **Advertencias:** Algo de OOC. Intento de comedia banal. Lime, lenguaje vulgar y MUY grosero.

Hechos hilarantes fuera de lugar.

 **Summary:** Se había marchado por aproximadamente dos horas al supermercado. Solo fueron dos malditas horas, ¿Quien diría que en ese corto período de tiempo, donde ella se peleaba por un trozo de carne y espárragos con una vieja bruja, la panda de chupasangres se emborracharía con cerveza? Ahora no le quedaba más que aguantarse a diez sádicos borrachos hasta el copete, dos de ellos persiguiéndola como si fuese el último oasis del desierto y otro enfermo del estómago. ¿Cuan mala suerte podía tener un ser humano del planeta tierra?

 _Porque hasta los vampiros pasados de copas son capaces de convertirse en los peores borrachos de la historia. Yui hubiese deseado no regresar del centro comercial y enfrentarse a diez lunáticos fuera de consciencia. Especialmente cuando uno trata de violarla sexualmente y el otro no para de pedirle matrimonio con una daga de plata._

 **Canción Inspiradora:** Drunk On Love, Rihanna.

 **Palabras:** 776 (Sin N/A, advertencias y demás).

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRABBLE 1**

 **Crazyland**

 **.**

 **.**

Esto era un disparate.

Sin aligerar la expresión, Yui sentía como si acabase de viajar derechito al país de Locolandia ―sin pasaje de vuelta―. Y que conste, no lo decía por el hecho que vivía con un sexteto de lunáticos vampiros con complejo de Jack el Destripador, para nada. Lo decía por la escena irreal que sucedía frente a sus ojos, los cuales todavía se negaban a creer lo que sea que estuviesen viendo. ¡Con justa razón! ¡PORQUE ERA UNA LOCURA!

Con la boca abierta como pez fuera del agua y todavía llevando las compras que Reiji le mando a hacer entre sus manos para la cena de esa noche, la rubia observaba paralizada ―Al igual que bastante traumatizada― el cataclismo que tenía como protagonistas a los hermanos Sakamaki y Mukami.

Bajo la estridente música ―De quien sabrá de dónde provenía, prefería seguir ignorante por su bienestar psicológico―, Reiji dormía de forma poco lógica e invertida sobre uno de los sillones unitarios, su cabeza casi cayéndose del asiento al suelo y con las piernas para arriba como murciélago colgado de la rama. Parecía el anticristo, con mucha baba, sin gafas y la cara pintarrajeada de florecillas a base de plumón negro. Al sillón consecutivo y de doble asiento, se hallaba un Kou hecho bolita, abrazando a Teddy y llorando a moco tendido sabrá Kami-sama porque. Subaru estaba a su lado, tan rojo como un tomate maduro. Solo que en vez de prestarle la más mínima atención prefería estar concentrado en una rosa a la que no paraba de quitarle pétalo tras pétalo, todo el momento murmurando "¡Me quiere! ¡No me quiere, ¡¿Por qué, joder?! ¡Si yo la amo!".

Los trillizos eran un caso hilarante y perturbador. Ayato reía como esquizofrénico, sentando en el último sillón, retorciéndose como gusano y señalando cualquier cosa viviente con el dedo sin parar de carcajearse. No le fue muy bien, por practicar un movimiento arriesgado ―Se agarró la panza y brincó peor que resorte― acabó cayendo con silla y todo al piso. Kanato no paraba de correr de aquí a allá, saltando de vez en cuando con las manos alzadas y trepando las paredes mientras gritaba: "¡SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO, EN TU CARA VIEJO DE MIERDA!" o "¡SUBAN EL VOLUMEN A LA MÚSICA, IMBÉCILES!". Con respecto a Raito… La humana solo se ruborizó hasta las orejas, ¡Raito estaba en medio de la mesa bailando "Like a Virgin"! Y a su lado, recibía el acompañamiento de Yuuma. Quien por cierto, estaba realizando un Striptease público.

Yui pegó un grito y se cubrió los ojos al instante apenas el castaño procedió a quitarse los pantalones quedando en bóxeres. Lentamente quitó sus manos para mirar en otra dirección e hizo una mueca al hallar al pobre Azusa devolviendo el desayuno y el almuerzo en la alfombra costosa de los Sakamaki.

¡Oh, pero quien parecía llevarlo muy mal era el mayor de los Mukami! ÉL sí que estaba fuera de carácter.

Ruki parecía un huracán monstruoso que iba y venía, con gritos de batalla y guerra rompía todo a su paso desde vasos y vajilla costosa hasta paredes. ¡Parecía un Subaru, solo que diez veces más destructivo! Y quien se desquito con toda la saña infinita con las ventanas.

" _Kami-sama, ¡¿Qué es esto?!_ " Chilló la Yui interna al borde del colapso.

¡¿Qué carajos estaba pasando AQUÍ?!

Su respuesta llegó al mirar la prueba del crimen esparcida por los suelos.

Latas de **cerveza**.

Oh… ¡ _ **OH**_!

Estaban ebrios.

Al escuchar la caída del candelabro central en compañía de más risas hizo una mueca.

Bien, estaban MUY ebrios. Pero a todo esto, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABA SHUU-SAN?!

Había veces que era mejor no pedir respuestas, porque cuando estas llegasen uno sabría que hubiese sido cien veces mejor no hacerlas. Yui lo supó apenas se vio aprisionada por un par de brazos que la halaron, haciéndola caer y golpearse contra un fuerte pecho. Chilló ahogadamente.

Al levantar la vista las piernas le fallaron al toparse con un par de ojos azules lujuriosos que se la comían con la mirada. Se sonrojo hasta las orejas, mucho más al sentir como una de esas manos le ahueco el culo.

Empezó a hiperventilar y casi gritar como loca.

Había encontrado al mayor de los Sakamaki, solo que en versión incubo.

―Mujer obscena… ―Ronroneó con voz enronquecida Shuu haciéndola sonrojar más si eso fuese posible, su mano soboneándole el trasero.― Vamos a hacer _bebés_ en mi habitación.

Y le dio una brillante sonrisa depredadora, exponiendo sus afilados colmillos.

Ahora se hacía una pregunta entre llantos mentales: ¿Qué le hizo a Kami-sama para qué la odiase tanto?

Ya no tenía vampiros sádicos sino vampiros **borrachos**.

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Y este fue el primer drabble!** Siento mucho si me quedo LARGUÍSIMO. Soy consciente que un drabble mínimo ha de tener 100 palabras y menos de o igual a 500, pero como mi imaginación y floro es potentísimo… ¡BUUENO! Ya quedó así, como dice el dicho: Lo hecho, hecho esta xD

En fin, como han de suponer este es un pequeño Spin off de "The Night Before". Nada que perjudique la historia verdadera, la cual al final re-escribiré sobre la vieja para no perder mis bellos favs y follows!, como acabó de decir… Es solo un Spin off cómico, nada que ver con lo real. Es que se me antojo ver a los vampiros borrachos y tratar de imaginar que tan locos quedaban ewe ¡Ya habeís visto! Ayato salió un loco de la risa, Kanato el alma de la fiesta, Shuu un pervertido-incubo, Subaru un enamorado poético, Raito un bailarín, Reiji un dormilón, Ruki un violento peor que nuestro amado albino tsundere, Kou un depre suicida futuro, Yuuma un striptease y Azusa… El pobre quedo sensible de la pancita xD

Veremos como la pobre Yui sobrevive en los drabbles posteriores~

Hasta entonces, bye bye~~

¡Besos y abrazos! Dadme sus opiniones en bellos reviews. LOL

Y como se habrán dado cuenta, este fic es Yui x Shuu, Yui x Subaru y quizá un poquitín de Yui x Ruki y Yui x Kou~

Ahora si, bye bye~~ Se despide…

Lovely Swan.


	2. Drabble 2: The Pervert

**Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Reject.**

Narración.

―Dialogo.

―Aclaraciones―.

" _Pensamientos_ ".

 **Palabras resaltadas.**

* * *

 **Géneros:** Comedia, romance.

 **Advertencias:** Algo de OOC. Intento de comedia banal. Lime, lenguaje vulgar y MUY grosero.

Hechos hilarantes fuera de lugar. Comedia barata (?)

 **Palabras:** 1524 (Sin N/A, advertencias y demás).

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRABBLE 2**

 **The Pervert**

 **.**

 **.**

Si a Komori Yui le pidiesen describir en una sola palabra a Sakamaki Shuu, ella sin duda diría sin vacilación existente: "Él es una Marmota" ―Y que la perdonasen todas las señoras marmotas del mundo, ¡No quiso ofenderlas en ningún instante con esta comparación!―. ¿El porqué de su respuesta? Básicamente, sin mucho preámbulo o drama, el mayor de la paria de hermanos vampiros compartía una misma característica con el roedor de pardo pelaje.

Vivían en lo que se llamaba _Hibernación_ , la única diferencia es que, entretanto una marmota se pasaba siete meses al año en brazos de Morfeo, el ojiazul… Lo hacía las 24/7 al año. ¿Una vida desperdiciada en amodorrarse, eh?

Así que no fue para nada rarísimo el que la pobre infeliz considerase andar flipando algún alucinógeno luego de ver, más bien ser testigo de primera mano, el como Shuu, alías la Marmota Sakamaki, le estaba ligando sin descaro alguno. ¿O habría que decir en término correctos « _Metiéndole mano_ » por todo su sacrosanto cuerpecito?

¡Porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo en la actualidad el vampiro de rubios cabellos! ¡Le estaba manoseando sin pudor cualquier parte de su figura que le encontrase! Desde sus posaderas hasta la parte norte de su torso ―sus humildes pechos nunca serían los mismos―; y, aun cuando ella se retorcía peor que pez fuera del agua, el muy tirano blondo la maniobraba de tal forma que siempre acababa volviéndole a coger sus pedazos doncelleces.

Todo el espectáculo depravado sin que el desdichado perdiese la sonrisa lasciva y el brillo depredador en sus ocelos del color del cielo nocturno.

Eso sin contar la audaz propuesta de "Hacer **bebés** en su habitación".

Sintió las mejillas calentarse el doble de lo que se encontraban al rememorar dichas palabras atrevidas, no le sorprenderían para nada estar en las mismas condiciones que un tomate maduro; sin embargo, su libidinoso pretendiente ―Si es que podría llamársele de alguna forma así a un vampiro subido de perversiones― interpretó muy mal su reacción.

Shuu creyó que el sonrojo masivo, que actualmente se extendía por toda la cara de la muchacha, no se debía a otra cosa más que a la excitación de sus caricias desvergonzadas.

La sonrisa que formaron esos tentadores labios debía ser ilegales, al menos a pensamientos de la pequeña muchacha, quien no pudo más que encogerse en su sitio como conejo asustado y por poco golpearse la cabeza contra la pared tras suyo. Eso último le hizo reconsiderar: ¿Cómo acabaron contra una pared?

" _¡Shuu-san es demasiado ardiente!_ " Chilló una chibi-Yui en su mente. ¡La había distraído tan bien que ni se percató a donde la empujaba!

―S-shuu-san… Por favor suélteme ―suplicó aguantándose las ganas gimotear de forma patética. Tenía que ser fuerte y tratar de mostrar valentía, aunque esta hace mucho le hubiese abandonado por irse sabrá Kami-sama a donde.

―No quiero. ―Fueron las únicas dos palabras por parte de él, las cuales salieron en una mezcla de ronroneo y gruñido.

La humana se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir las grandes manos recorrer la curva de su trasero, delineándolo con suma lentitud para al final oprimirlo. Los dedos se clavaron en las nalgas, no de una forma dolorosa. Al contrario.

Era demasiado placentero. Tanto así que ella no pudo evitar que un sutil gemido se escapase de su boca y sus ojos se cerrasen un segundo de placer, el cual después se arrepintió.

Más aún al oír su risa.

Cuando cayó en la cuenta de la acción hecha por si misma, cerca estuvo de gritar de puro horror; en cambio, él la miró _excesivamente_ satisfecho y risueño ―Tanto como un ebrio pervertido podría―. Una de las zarpas masculinas subió por la delgada cintura acariciándole hasta llegar a sus pechos cubiertos por la tela de la blusa. Aquellos ojos azules se detuvieron ahí, escudriñando por corto periodo y, carente de espera alguna, se apresuró a jalonear del bordillo. Los botones acabaron descociéndose y volando por los suelos debido al fuerte estirar.

Yui no podía haber estado más roja y mortificada aunque lo desease, su supuestamente nuevo blusón melocotón abierto de par en par y mostrando más de lo debido. ¿Por qué justamente se le ocurrió usar ropa interior de encaje blanco ESA noche?

Ah sí, ya lo recordó; porque era una estúpida ocurrente y tenía la peor de las suertes del universo.

" _Debí haber sido una perra en mi vida anterior como para que Kami-sama me odie tanto_ " Se lamentó entre llantos intrínsecos.

Esto era un ultraje contra sus derechos.

No quería ni siquiera mirar a la cara a Shuu, ¡Sinceramente que no! Pero él no pensaba igual, porque tan sólo ella trato de cubrirse con el diminuto pudor que le quedaba… Él estaba ahí, con esas manos pecaminosas, recorriendo tanta piel y llenándola de besos que la embriago en un averno de pasión.

Cuanto calor, ¿Quién subió la calefacción?

―¿Cómo lo preferirías, humana? ―Demandó en un susurro erótico contra su oreja mandando más escalofríos por la espalda de la chica― ¿Preferirías que te follase contra esta pared o en el suelo? ¿Quizá lo deseas en una cama? ¿En la mía? ―La mojada lengua recorrió el cartílago con tal intensidad que la cabeza de la pobre mujer se le mareo.

Capturo el lóbulo femenino entre los dientes, dio un pequeño mordisco y tironeo antes que aliviase el ardor con una succión endemoniadamente lenta que casi le robó lo que le quedaba de razón a la muchacha. Durante aquel proceso sexual, Yui atinó con las justas a aferrarse a la tela del suéter azul del vampiro, sus ojos cerrados y los jadeos escapándose de sus labios rosados. Sus mejillas inmensamente rojas, comparables al pelo de Ayato-kun.

Agradeció infinitamente el que su atractivo atacante siguiese sosteniéndola con firmeza, al igual que la pared tras de ella. Sentía que las rodillas le iban a fallar en cualquier instante. ¿Lo pésimo de todo? ¡Desde hace un buen rato que dejo de desagradarle el coqueteo y las insinuaciones sexuales de Shuu! O mejor dicho, los manoseos.

No podía mentirse ni a ella misma, en verdad empezaba a calentarse con la charla sucia y los toqueteos. Ni que decir del sentir la presión contra su vientre de la masculinidad del rubio.

Estaba en serios **problemas**.

¡Oh consciencia! ¿A dónde se le marchó? Quien lo supiese, se olvidó hasta de los pudores y los contras de la situación apenas otro beso salvaje distintivo de Sakamaki Shuu le robó los suspiros y gemidos.

Era un fantástico besador francés, el modo en que usaba la lengua y sus colmillos para atormentarle al mismo tiempo que complacerla era una maravilla. Y él que se frotase contra ella rítmicamente restregándole su gran erección… La humana abrió los ojos horrorizada de por dónde iban sus pensamientos. ¡Pero si será estúpida! ¡No era momento para andar fantaseando cochinadas con el pervertido este!

Al momento de separarse las bocas, ella quiso escapar ―Y volvía con sus estúpidos juramentos, empero, ¡Jura que lo deseo enserio! ¡Y vaya que huir quería! Al menos su cerebro―. Fue una verdadera lástima que la atrapase al segundo siguiente, ella chilló como ratón y lo próximo que sabía es que estaba colgada del hombro del sinvergüenza encandilador este.

Pateo, grito y golpeo; pero nada dio resultado. Es más, solo se ganó la risa cínica de él y también una palmada en el trasero que la dejo quietecita en su sitio.

Tan humillante.

Komori solo quería hacerse bolita y llorar en una esquina. Quería creerse que esto solo se trataba de una pesadilla, una muy horrible y humillante. Eso o, en el mejor de los casos, que se tratase de una broma pesada de los sádicos con los que vivía.

Que irónica era la vida, él antes burlándose de ella al llamarle "Mujer obscena" y ahora los papeles se invierten.

" _¿Quién es el obsceno ahora?_ " Si hubiese sido otro momento, especialmente una fantasía irreal, se habría reído como loca. ¿Hoy? Todavía con el chiste en la punta de la lengua, Yui estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, a tal grado de no saber si llorar como Magdalena o preferentemente desmayarse de una vez por todas y permitirse ser violada hasta la muerte.

―Ni siquiera **eso** es gracioso ―Llorar le parecía estupendo en estos instantes, más aún cuando recién se percató que Shuu había empezado a caminar y estaba dirigiéndose en rumbo a las escaleras. Seguramente a sus aposentos, pero… ¿No poseía la tele transportación? Inteligentemente se guardó la pregunta, mejor no darle ideas y que se retrasase lo inevitable.

Su virginidad se iría a manos de un vampiro sádico, pervertido y completamente **borracho**. Que mierda de noche.

Como aspiraba a que un caballero en su brillante armadura la salvará de una noche de loco sexo unilateral.

―¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS CREES QUE LE ESTÁS HACIENDO, CABRÓN?!

Su caballero de brillante armadura hizo su entrada, solo que no espero el que este tuviese el pelo blanco y unos afilados ojos rojos. Al igual que una rosa deshojada entre manos.

¿Y ella pensó que la noche no podía ser más loca?

La próxima vez tendría la bocota cerrada, estuviese con un **pervertido** o no.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡ASDFGHJKL! ¡Acabe, carajo!** –llorando peor que un niño al que le robaron su paleta (?)– Discúlpenme la maldita demora, quería actualizar mucho antes este drabble y dejarles a leer aunque fuese la continuación… Pero entre mis exámenes, trabajos y no sé qué más rollo con la UNI, me dejaron imposibilitada. ¡Qué espanto de mierda, por Dios! Si antes no tenía tiempo, menos ahora.

Sin embargo, como ahora trato de cumplir promesas prometo actualizar muy pronto algo. ¡Mis lectores! Ténganme mucha paciencia, que no me olvido de escribir, el problema es que me falta tiempo y un poquito de estrés me consumen. ¡ESO SI! Trataré de traerles el siguiente drabble ―Más bien Shot, dah, lo que sea― lo más pronto posible. Siento si me quedó un poco cutrecito, me justifico con el poco tiempo mío.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, este fue un Yui X Shuu y el próximo será un Yui X Subaru, mayormente esas serán las dos parejas que dominarán la historia. Habrá insinuación de un Yui X All (Obvio, un drabble es por cada vampirucho ebrio asdfghjkl!), no obstante, las parejas principales son las dos de arriba~

¡Así que los fanáticos de Subarin, el próximo es para ustedes! Y los siguientes ya que verán mucho Subarito X Yui en estos drabblecillos~ Y muchos de sus celos y los de Shuu-kun xD

En fin, eso es todo lo que diré. Próximamente actualizaré alguno de mis otros Long-fics… Debó buscar tiempo, inspiración y que más… ¡Tiempo! Esperemos de algo esta semanita, sino será la próxima :)

Sin más que decir me despido, bye bye~~

Con amorcito y besitos…

Lovely Swan.


	3. Drabble 3: The Hopeless Romantic

**Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Reject.**

Narración.

―Dialogo.

―Aclaraciones―.

" _Pensamientos_ ".

 **Palabras resaltadas.**

* * *

 **Géneros:** Comedia, romance.

 **Advertencias:** Algo de OOC. Intento de comedia muy burdo. Mucho fluff en este capítulo, así que pueden vomitar arco iris. Lenguaje grosero.

 **Palabras:** 1633 (Sin N/A, advertencias y demás). Lo sé, capítulo con capítulo suben el número de palabras ewe~

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRABBLE 3**

 **The Hopeless Romantic**

 **.**

 **.**

Cualquiera que conociese a Sakamaki Subaru solo podría definirle en una palabra: Violento. Porque si, si algo caracterizaba al albino de afilados ojos rojos como la sangre era su enorme agresividad que tenía encima. Eso y que fuese un lobo solitario ―Aunque en el fondo, tenía un corazoncito bueno y dulce, el cual solo mostraba con la indefensa humana de la mansión―.

Así que nada raro fue que, el de cabellos del color de la nieve, se lanzase sobre el mayor de todos y los volcase al suelo en un fuerte impacto, pronto dándole un puñetazo a mitad del rostro. Yui no tuvo ni la mínima oportunidad de lanzar un grito condenado de espanto. Y no, no fue porque no le preocupase que ahora mismo ambos hermanos se hubiesen ensartado en una batalla campal a golpes, puñetazos y patadas. ¡Claro que no! Hubiese hecho algo si se hallase en condiciones justas, porque actualmente se revolcaba en el suelo retorciéndose en su propio dolor y contando estrellas, pues para mala suerte suya ―El karma se ensaña tanto con ella― al momento de la caída su cabeza se estrelló contra el duro mármol del piso.

¡Pero cuantas estrellitas malditas veía!

La pobre chica se hizo ovillo y sus manos viajaron a la parte posterior de su muy dañada cabeza. Estaba cien por ciento segura que dentro de poco tendría un enorme chichón.

Un par de lagrimones se escaparon de sus ojos, en compañía de un diminuto sollozo que detuvo la lucha de los leones por la hembra. Tanto Shuu y Subaru detuvieron su pelea, mirando horrorizados ―El pobre albino casi teniendo un ataque de pánico ahí mismo al ver las lágrimas― a la muchacha sollozante.

Ni lentos ni perezosos. El albino se levantó apresurado para ir en auxilio de la jovencita, como buen caballero de blanca armadura, cuando su tramposo hermano le sujeto del tobillo y tirando de él le hizo caer de cara al piso. Subaru maldijo, alzando el rostro para mostrar una nariz roja y mirando fulminante como el sinvergüenza del primogénito de los Sakamaki se ponía frente a Yui enderezándola y secándole las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas.

Con la lengua.

¡Oh, sí! Porque al parecer el rubio por más preocupado que este no podía dejar sus hormonas de lado.

" _¡Maldito bastardo lujurioso!_ " El ojirojo vio furioso, al igual que infinitamente celoso, como el cabrón de su hermano mayor se aprovechaba de la niña indefensa y no paraba de lamerla peor que perro en celo.

¿Y así pensó que Shuu era su hermano favorito? ¡Se rectificaba! Prefería a Reiji ahora mismo.

―¡Déjala de una vez por todas, maldito hentai! ―En menos de lo que canta un gallo se elevó en sus dos piernas, corrió a la velocidad de la luz y de una fuerte patada mando al pervertido contra la pared, escuchándose el crujir de sus huesos.

Le restó importancia, en estos momentos solo estaba concentrado en una persona en específico. En su amada _Flor de Sakura_.

Poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella, le tomo con ternura ilimitada el rostro a la humana y le miro invadido por la preocupación. La blonda se tensó por un segundo, alzando su rostro lagrimoso y encontrándose con un par de ocelos que destellaban asustados.

Inmensamente asustados por ella, hecho que la sobresalto. ¿Desde cuándo Subaru-kun se preocupaba tanto por ella? Ósea, no es que el vampiro de albinos cabellos nunca se hubiese preocupado por la presa que tanto él y sus hermanos drenaban diariamente; por el contrario, entre toda la panda de chupasangres… Quien más le mostraba un poco de consideración humanitaria era este hombre violento. Pero, también tenía sus límites de solidaridad.

Y esta vez se iban más allá de lo normal. Naturalmente, el que le cogiese del rostro y acariciase su mejilla con afecto lo gritaba a todo pulmón.

―S-subaru-kun, ¿Qué estás…? ―Pregunto conteniendo el aliento al sentirle deslizar las manos a la parte posterior de su cabeza. Hizo una mueca y un silbido agónico cuando toco el punto magullado en su zona occipital.

Los dedos fríos se sentían bien, de alguna forma aliviaban las punzadas agudas en su contusión. Al parecer el muchacho lo comprendió, porque al instante se quedó quieto apretando con delicadeza extrema la región.

El que comúnmente era el más agresivo del lugar le miro culpable, como un niñito que acabase de cometer la peor idiotez de la idiotez y ahora estaba totalmente arrepentido.

―¡Soy un idiota! ―La exclamación dada con una voz contundente hizo brincar a Yui en su sitio y mirarle nerviosa. Básicamente porque la expresión avergonzada fue cambiada a una de rabia.― ¡Una bestia estúpida, eso es lo que soy! ¿Cómo no pensé antes de actuar? M-me deje llevar por mi furia y te hice daño al tirarme sobre Shuu… Lo siento tanto Yui, lo siento… ―Murmuro cabizbajo, destilando pura pena que le encogió el corazón.― ¡JODER! ―Maldijo ruborizándose de ira y alzando el rostro cabreado consigo mismo.

En cualquier otro instante a la chica le hubiese parecido una expresión atemorizante; sin embargo, al ver a un Subaru tan apenado y molesto por haberle lastimado caló en su interior.

―Subaru-kun. ―Llamó esta vez sin tartamudear ni un ápice, obteniendo su atención inmediata y haciéndola sonreír con suavidad.― No fue tu culpa…―Al verle abrir la boca para rebatir lo dicho se apresuró a agregar: ― En todo caso es solo un accidente que a cualquiera le puede pasar. ¿No querías herirme, verdad? ―Agitando la cabeza, el vampiro le miro horrorizado. Como si solo la mera pregunta fuese una barbaridad que acarreó una sonrisa más brillante por parte de la mortal.― ¿Lo ves? ¡Entonces no hay nada que perdonar! ―Rió ligeramente.

Para los oídos del albino fue escuchar a los ángeles cantar. Ella tenía la voz y risa de un ángel de los cielos, uno tan puro e ingenuo. Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, con la cara poniéndosele roja como tomate, se abalanzó sobre la jovencita y la cogió en un fuerte abrazo que le produjo un chillido.

Era su Flor de Sakura angelical.

Por el diablo y sus esbirros, no podía hallarse más locamente enamorado que nunca.

" _¿Q-qué está pasando?_ " Berreó en su mente la humana, queriéndose arrancar los pelos de tanto melodrama de telenovela.

―Es un alivio no haberte lastimado ―Empezó él con suavidad, una jamás vista en Sakamaki Subaru.― Si algo te pasase me moriría. Eres lo primordial para mí… Yui.―Esas palabras trajeron un profundo rubor a las mejillas de la pequeña rubia, más aún al sentir el abrazo apretarse más y los labios posarse en su frente tiernamente.

―¡(?)! ―La desdichada rubia no sabía ni que decir ante esas palabras tan dulces.― Y-yo… Subaru… ―Musito más roja que el cabello mismo de Ayato.

―¡N-no digas nada más! ―La soltó aprisa, esta vez sujetándola por los hombros y mirándola directo a los ojos. Casi podía verlo sudar de los nervios.― Tengo algo que decirte, algo que no puedo callarme nunca más. ―Tragó en seco dándose valor.― ¡Y-Yui!… Y-yo quiero d-decirte que… Q-quiero decirte que yo…―Subaru parecía tener la lengua sumamente enredada, porque no podía evitar decir palabra sin tartamudearla y el rojo aumentaba insanamente en su cara. La humana se preguntó si no era necesario llamar a emergencias, ya que al paso que iba el muchacho acabaría desmayado.

" _Aun así, Subaru-kun nervioso es muy mono_ ".

―Y-yo… ¡YO…! ―Al no poder decir nada coherente, muy aparte de los repetitivos 'Yo', el ojirojo apretó los dientes y maldiciendo suciamente inició su plan B.

Liberando de sus zarpas a la pequeña doncella, procedió a sacar de quien sabe dónde su daga de plata y alzándola entre sus manos, rojo remolacha en todo segundo, se hinco sobre una de sus rodillas en frente de la Komori. Los ojos rosas se abrieron con amplitud, incrédulos y negándose a aceptar lo que creía que quizá el pandillero estuviese a punto de decir.

―¡KOMORI YUI, CÁSATE CONMIGO! ―Vociferó a los cuatro vientos.― ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! ¡Mierda, te amo más allá de lo que puedas imaginarte! ―Las manos le temblaban al decir su declaración, todavía con eso nunca soltó el arma blanca.― Así que, mi flor de Sakura… ¡Hazme el maldito vampiro más feliz de la tierra y vuélvete la madre de mis hijos!

.

.

La sala quedó en un silencio que ni los grillos se atreverían a romper. Todos los ojos se encontraban puestos sobre el manifestante poético de su amor y no lo veían de la forma más bonita que digamos. La chica rubia era otro cantar, se hallaba paralizada como estatua en su sitio y a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón.

Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando un rubio, antes noqueado, se había despertado y al oír la declaración matrimonial soltó un rugido tal cual león. Lo único que vieron los demás hermanos Sakamaki y los Mukami fue a Shuu aventándose homicida sobre el pequeño de la prole, sometiéndole a un huracán de puñetazos.

El pobre Romeo, alías « Caballero de brillante armadura » ―O de blanca―, no solo proclamo su amor a su hermosa Julieta esa noche, sino que declaro su fecha de muerte.

" _¡¿M-Me acaban de pedir matrimonio?!_ " Yui estaba hiperventilando, sus manos ahuecando sus mejillas y chillando en su cabeza de la vergüenza.

Eso no impidió un cosquilleó se formase en su corazón y las mariposas inundasen su vientre.

Claro, el breve periquete romántico se vio arruinado por los ruidos de las arcadas y gemidos que provenían no muy lejos de ahí.

Komori gimió… Tenía que ayudar a Azusa con su problema pronto, o sino mañana la casa apestaría a vomito como nunca. Y el pobre sería mutilado por cierto megane adicto a la higiene.

¡Oh, querido! Su **romántico empedernido** habría de esperar su respuesta, porque ahora ella tenía MUCHO trabajo que hacer.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡ACABADO!** Con todo el orgullo que se me da el decirlo: ¡ACABE EL MALDITO DRABBLE! Y es que con el tiempo tan cortito mío, pude enserio acabarlo y yo que pensaba me tomaría toda la semana condenada… ¡Bueno, aquí lo tenéis! Para las fans de Subaru, ¿Qué les pareció? Perdonen si me salí de carácter, siento también si quedo algo random xD Pero es que pegaba de esta forma un Romeo enamorado y desesperado por su Julieta. JAJAJA Ok, me salgo de lo principal.

¿Qué tal me quedó el drabble? ¡Quiero comentarios o tomatazos! Mucha sinceridad y que pongáis más favs en esta beia historia (?). No, hablando enserio… Si quiero más apoyo moral, nenas mías. ¡Así que el próximo capítulo se sube con condiciones! Porque de paso ya se vienen mis practicas malditas en la universidad. Primer ciclo, una mierda.

No habrá drabble siguiente a menos que: A) Hayan 30 favs, o B) Hayan 25 reviews.

¡Vamos gente mía! Que falta poquísimo para esas condiciones, ¡SI SE PUEDE! Y yo sé que quereís ver a la dulce Yui cuidando de un enfermito Azusa (?). ¡Y prometo! No habrá sangre, para el Guest que opino en el primer capítulo, sino que habrá mucho pero mucho Fluff~

Y también bastantes celos por el pervertido blondo Sakamaki y su hermanito el Romeo empedernido~

Sin más que decir… ¡NOOO! Esperen, si tengo algo más que decir ―Sacando sonajero y su radio con canción 'Estrellita, estrellita'― ¡Pásense por mi fic " **A Lullaby For A Vampire Baby** ". Si alguien desea ver a una Maternal Yui! O a una panda de loquillos vampiros enamorándose de ella lentamente, como haciendo de papitos hermosos, pues este fic será para ustedes mis lectoras.

Ahora sí, sin más me despido~

Bye, bye mi gente beia~

Lovely Swan.

P.D: **Drunk On Love** de **Rihanna** motiva mucho para este fic!


	4. Drabble 4: The Sick

**Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Reject.**

Narración.

―Dialogo.

―Aclaraciones―.

" _Pensamientos_ ".

 **Palabras resaltadas.**

* * *

 **Géneros:** Comedia, romance.

 **Advertencias:** Algo de OOC. Intento de comedia muy burdo. Fluff y coqueteo en este capítulo, así que pueden vomitar arco iris (Lo dudo, depende si hay ternura, cosa de la cual no ando muy segura). Lenguaje grosero leve.

 **Palabras:** 2082 (Sin N/A, advertencias y demás).

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRABBLE 4**

 **The Sick**

 **.**

 **.**

Yui miró con pena al pobre muchacho, quien ahora mismo se había hecho ovillo en el piso y gemía como un cachorrito agonizante.

Ahí estaban las horrendas consecuencias de una intoxicación por exceso de alcohol. ¿O quizá por una resaca apresurada? Sabrían solos los dioses, la única verdad presente es que el pobre azabache sufría demasiado.

Tanto así que ni su vena masoquista se atrevía a sacar una sola gota de placer retorcido.

¡Ay, pobrecillo!

—Azusa-kun… —Llamó con suavidad. Su mano acarició de modo maternal los oscuros cabellos del muchacho, quien abrió a medias los parpados mostrando un par de piscinas grises inundadas de dolor y cansancio.

―Eva…―Musitó quejumbroso justo cuando otra arcada le ataco, obligándole a ponerse de arrodillarse y regurgitar lo poco que le quedaba en su interior.

La blonda entro en acción por propio acto de reflejo. Sin decir palabra alguna se colocó tras el inmortal, tomándole de los cabellos con una mano para que no se ensuciase y dándole pequeños masajes ligeros con la otra, observó en silencio como devolvía el contenido del estómago. Al parecer, el efecto de la cerveza en el más joven de los Mukami era el peor de todos.

Le enfermaba terriblemente de la panza.

A la muchacha se le partió el corazón. Aunque a veces era justamente Azusa quien le infligía mayor temor y angustia debido a sus tendencias auto lacerantes ―Las cuales muchas veces acababan atrapándola a ella misma en agonía perversa―, se negaba a abandonar al infortunado por sí mismo en esta lamentable ocasión. ¿Y cómo podía dejarle así? ¡El pobrecito con las justas se mantenía consciente después de tanto vomitar!

Apenas acabó, el pequeño vampiro cayó al piso temblando y gimoteando. Se abrazaba el vientre con el doble de fuerza y completamente exhausto había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

—E-eva… D-duele… Mucho…—Arrastró las palabras de forma característica suya; no obstante, el tono ciertamente pastoso tras estas delataba su muy evidente estado de embriaguez.

La rubia suspiro. Con certeza para este joven masoquista debían quedar completamente prohibidas las bebidas alcohólicas, por el bien suyo y el de las costosas alfombras de diseñador; más adelante tendría una seria charla con Ruki-kun.

Bueno, cuando este no estuviese tan psicópata.

Ahora, regresando al tema importante, debía atender a un pelinegro muy enfermo.

Con mucho cuidado le tomó del brazo, pasándolo por sobre su hombro, y ―con una fuerza inexplicable de sabrá donde sacó― ayudo a ponerlo en pie. Un sonido agónico, entre gemido y sollozo, provino de los labios de su _paciente_ indicándole que quizá no solo eran náuseas y vómitos los que tenía.

Se lo confirmó apenas dieron el primer paso y por poco acabaron de cara al suelo cuando Azusa trastabillo, su mano viajando directo a su frente.

" _¿Por qué Azusa-kun fue él que obtuvo la peor parte de toda la embriaguez?_ " Preguntó a su interior la rubia queriendo llorar como desquiciada.

Ahora no solo eran los vómitos sin control, sino también los mareos y desvanecimientos.

Resignada, lo pegó más a ella dejando que todo el peso muerto quedará sobre su diminuto cuerpecito, el cual tembló como gelatina al sostener a un chico de no tan ligera carga como aparentaba ―Al menos no era el colosal titán de Yuuma, sino hubiese quedado aplastada como cucaracha en menos de lo que canta un gallo―.

Sería una opción perfecta llevarlo a alguno de los cuartos de la planta baja porque dudaba siquiera ser capaz de llevarle por las escaleras. Con su maldita suerte capaz hasta se caerían por ellas y rodarían con la gracia de un cerdo.

―A-azusa-kun ―Llamó en un susurro, apretando los dientes en su pobre intento de soportar tanta pesadez. El murmullo atrajo la atención del adolescente, quien al instante le dirigió una mirada llorosa que le apretó el corazón.

―S-si… ¿E-eva? ―Entre jadeos logro contestarle y ella no pudo evitar el sonreír suavemente.

―Necesitas descansar, Azusa-kun, ¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar a una de las habitaciones para que descanses? ―Pidió con _demasiada_ ternura, tanta que consiguió que el pelinegro se ruborizase peor que una remolacha.

Los ojos de Yui se abrieron de golpe, considerando si quizá una fiebre venidera sería la siguiente parte de una resaca horrorosa para el joven Mukami.

A veces su ingenuidad era mortífera.

Atontado, sin palabras y con la lengua hecha un trabalenguas con las justas el pobre individuo logró susurrar un "S-si, Eva"; seguidamente, comenzó el intentó de caminata para llegar al dormitorio del primer piso. ¿Y por qué la palabra intento se adecuaba perfectamente a la obra social que Yui realizaba? ¡Oh sí! Dado que el ojigris en verdad no podía caminar de manera correcta y técnicamente tropezaron, como cayeron, más veces de las que la pequeña rubia podía contar ―Dejó de hacerlo en la octava, cuando su rostro golpeó contra la barandilla de la escalera ante un trastabillón del pelinegro―.

Lo positivo del caso, quizá lo único, era que Azusa-kun no sentía ningún placer de verla golpearse y hacerse una epidemia de hematomas. Al contrario, con cada golpe que ella se llevaba y el muchacho brincaba espantado, al borde de las lágrimas y nauseas, preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

Si las actitudes psicópatas de los demás no la habían sobresaltado de lo lindo, esto último sí que lo hizo. Sus ojos miraban frenéticos y la boca casi se le descolgó hasta el suelo.

Komori conocía de derecha para izquierda a cada uno de estos vampiros desequilibrados psicológicamente y apostaba cada pelo de su cabeza a que el menor de los Mukami era, sin lugar a dudas, un amante del cutting incorregible.

Ella era plenamente consciente del amor enfermo y horripilante que Azusa poseía por hacerse daño él mismo, fuese con su colección de cuchillos o siendo agredido físicamente por otros, que la había llevado a ser uno de los personajes al que más miedo tenía. No solo porque le daba pánico verle sangrar de heridas espantosas, sino también porque insanamente concluía que ella también disfrutaba del dolor. Tras lo cual, no se tentaba el corazón a la hora de agredirla y zambullirla en un vórtice de tortura con el filo de un cuchillo ―O sus puntiagudos colmillos―.

En definitiva, él era un **masoquista** reincidente.

Así que verle un lado angustiado por unas magulladuras accidentales, el cual no sabía que poseía, consiguió dejarla en shock temporal.

Uno que duro un minuto, porque al siguiente estuvo más concentrada en como el desdichado volvía a las andanzas del vomito por resaca pre traumática. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, sobándole la espalda y consolándolo, para después continuar su _idílico_ camino.

En el momento en que llegaron frente a una puerta marrón casi lloró de felicidad.

Literalmente.

" _¡Gracias, Kami-sama! ¡Gracias porque llegásemos hasta la puerta sin muchos daños! Uno que otro moretón, ¡Pero no importan!_ " Las lágrimas desbordaban por sus mejillas.

Con un poquitín de ayuda del enfermo paciente, maniobro para abrir la puerta y observó lo primero que a su vista llegó.

Un sofá de cuero. Perfecto.

―Azusa-kun, apóyate en mí para entrar. ―Cantó con una radiante sonrisa.

El azabache parpadeó, sus mejillas teñidas permanentes de rosa, y asintió. Se acopló al menudo cuerpo a su derecha.

Tan pronto estuvo apoyado contra ella, no perdió tiempo y se acurrucó a su calor tal cual niño chiquito. La cabeza cayó contra su hombro y un ligero ronroneó de placer se le escapó sonrojándola. Más aún cuando la nariz se enterró contra el cuello y olfateó el perfume femenino de Yui.

Le hacían cosquillas los cabellos rubios de la fémina, pero no de una manera desagradable, ¡Todo lo contrario! Desearía poder estar así siempre con ella, más aún al recordar su preciosa sonrisa que opacaba al sol.

Un gemido se escapó de los labios masculinos ruborizándola más de lo que estaba.

―Eva… Es tan… Dulce y cálida… ―Inició. Una sonrisa boba adornaba su boca al decir lo siguiente.― Me gustas… Mucho, Eva…―La declaración inocente aumentó dos tonos de rojo el rostro de la humana, haciéndola parecer una brillante manzana.

―¿D-disculpa? ―Pregunto balbuceando la chiquilla. Un gritito se le escapo, acompañado de un brinco, al sentir la presión de un par de labios húmedos contra su piel sensible del cuello.― ¡AZUSA-KUN!

Él soltó una risita enronquecida sin apartarse.

―Tan cálida…Y bonita~ ―Tarareo en un ronroneó seductor que mando escalofríos por su columna. Esa voz tan conquistadora no era típica del chico masoquista que ella más veía como un hermano que otra cosa.

Aunque, bueno, muchas cosas habían dejado de ser típicas esa noche ¿No?

Quería pensar desde lo más hondo de su corazón que Azusa no estaba ligando con ella. Sinceramente quería hacerlo, pero era difícil concentrarse cuando pasaba un brazo por su cintura y la pegaba más a él hasta que no hubo ni un milímetro de separación.

El corazón le empezó a tamborilear en el pecho a un ritmo insalubre para su salud. ¿Cuándo el pobre enfermito se convirtió en un coqueto fresco? ¡¿Cuándo el tímido Azusa Mukami se volvió siquiera un galán siquiera?! El mundo se iba de cabeza.

Tratando de no prestar mucha atención a las acciones descaradas del vampiro, prácticamente lo arrastro al interior de la habitación y lo sentó en el sofá. Alejándose un par de pasos, viendo al azabache hacer mohínes por la pérdida de contacto y al borde del llanto, inventó la primera excusa coherente que se le ocurrió.

―Iré a la cocina por un poco de agua para ti, Azusa-kun. ―Este último frunció el ceño disconforme, cogiéndose el estómago que parecía volver a afectarle y ella suspiro antes de brindarle en esta ocasión una sonrisa preocupada.― También te traeré algo para comer y una pastilla para la náusea.

Supuso que Reiji debía tener alguna en su laboratorio. Aprovecharía para entrar ahora que el megane se encontraba dormitando como piedra en uno de los sillones del salón.

Zumbando en sus pensamientos de planes para ingresar al laboratorio del Sakamaki, no tomó en cuenta que el chico atrás suyo tenía otras ideas para ambos. Más aún cuando se levantó tambaleante del cómodo mueble y decidido diría las palabras que cambiarían muchas cosas entre ambos.

―Eva. ―Solo la llamó por ese nombre que no le pertenecía y al cual ahora estaba tan acostumbrada.

La cabeza de la rubia volteó en dirección al adolescente y parpadeó confundida por su mirada tan seria.

―¿Si?

―Te amo.

.

.

 _Shock_.

―¿P-perdón? ―Cuestionó incrédula y chillando. Un rubor explotando en su rostro y arrasando con toda la palidez de su rostro.

Azusa le miro un poco tímido, no obstante no se contuvo y sonrojado al igual que ella, a la vez que sonriente, declaró sus palabras anteriores.

―Te amo, Eva.

Por primera vez en su vida, la blondo no lo oyó arrastrar las palabras o susurrar. Lo dijo con tanta claridad e intensidad que la hicieron echar humo por las orejas.

De repente, se vio atrapada en un fuerte abrazo, pegándola al frío pecho de él. Ambos tropezaron con sus pies y cayeron en el sofá con sus miembros enredados sin soltarse. Aquella posición consiguió que el corazón de la humana retumbase el doble en su pecho, casi saliéndose de este ―Aunque desde el inicio de esta confesión el musculo cardiaco saltaba tal cual canguro en su interior sin descanso―.

" _¿A-azusa-kun me ama?_ " La ojirosa se perdió en la luna de sus pensamientos, concentrándose solo en la comodidad que hallaba entre los brazos del joven Mukami y la suavidad, como la torpeza adorable, con la que la sostenía como un niñito.

No importaba para nada la frialdad que desprendía el cuerpo masculino. Es más, hasta se atrevía a decir que era reconfortante y acogedora; especialmente cuando el atractivo joven no paraba de frotar su nariz en gesto cariñoso contra su hombro y de repartir besitos dulzones.

Oh, dulce Kami-sama. Esos besos eran **estupendos**.

Lástima que el momento shoujo tuvo que llegar a su fin.

Dos rugidos se oyeron desde la puerta paralizándolos en su sitio.

No necesitaban girar para saber de _quienes _ se trataba. Al parecer, cierto par de pretendientes no estaban conformes al hallarlos en la postura romántica en que se encontraban. Era eso o también podría ser el que oyesen la declaración de amor de un nuevo competidor por el corazón de su amada.

Yui sollozo en su cabeza.

Su dulce vampiro masoquista habría de correr por su vida ahora, porque dos leones posesivos se aproximan a su yugular rabiosos. Y ni siquiera él estar **enfermo** salvaría a Azusa de la ira de dos Sakamaki celosos.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡FINALIZADO!** Con todo el orgullo del mundo, declaró que este capítulo/drabble acabó. Y si se dan cuenta con el pasar de ellos más palabras hay x'D ¿Qué clase de escritora soy? ¡Pero es que no me resistí! Tenía algo diferente planeado para Azusa en su momento, algo no tan mono y romántico; pero después de leerme unos libros en lo poco de tiempo libre que tenía, mis perspectivas cambiaron.

Este, junto a muchos de mis otros fics serán harem, no obstante, mis parejas principales al menos aquí serán Yui X Shuu y Yui X Subaru. Ya verán, mis amores~

La pregunta del millón: **¿Creen que los** _ **prentendientes**_ **maten al pobre Azusa luego de tamaña declaración?** Ni yo misma lo sé, pero acepto ideas vuestras XD El próximo vampiro borracho que veremos es: Kou (El depresivo). Ahora, ahora, ¡No se olviden de los favs y los reviews! No son obligatorios para nada, pero me suben el autoestima para seguir escribiendo.

Nah! Bromeo, pero si quisiera leer sus opiniones.

Con respecto a mis otros fics, esperemos que pronto veamos la actualización de " **I Wasn't Myself Thah Night** " (Nueva versión de The Night Before), " **How To Be a Bad Girl** " y " **A Lullaby For A Vampire Baby** ". Aunque la universidad me trae apretadísima hoy en día –suspiro exhausto.

Sin más que decir, mi gente, ¡Me despido!

Bye, bye~~

Swan Tattoo.


End file.
